1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switches and more particularly to a miniature switch assembly of the type referred to as "dual-in-line" in which a multitude of individual switches which can be operated independently from one another are arranged in a common housing with a parallel switching movement.
2. Prior Art
In the construction of electrical systems, present design technique attempts to unify the outer dimensions and connecting measurements of all of the components provided for the installation. To this end, switching arrangements which are designed for use in apparatus utilizing switching techniques have been arranged in square or rectangular plastic housings having a plurality of connecting elements arranged parallel to the longitudinal sidewalls of the housings. Such components are often referred to as "dual-in-line" components. A number of switches can be provided in such a housing with each of the switches being independent of the other switches in the housing and with each switch providing for the electrical connection of a connecting element disposed parallel to one side of the housing with a connecting element disposed parallel to the other side of the housing. However, because of the emphasis of uniform dimensions, such housings are of extremely small size and the switches are quite minute. Because of this small size, it has been extremely difficult to provide the individual switches within a given switch housing with a locking mechanism that guarantees that the individual switches will be fully thrown and safely locked in one of the two switching positions available to each switch.